


My Heart's Against Your Chest

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [28]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Simon likes dancing, Baz humors him.





	My Heart's Against Your Chest

"Can I help you Snow?" Baz raises an annoyed eyebrow to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch, staring at Baz expectantly as he sets down his briefcase and strips out of his coat.

 

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Simon languidly stretches before getting off the couch to turn on the record player (it was baby blue like Simon's eyes, Penny had forgotten it when she'd moved to Chicago, Micah had his own anyways). "We haven't danced in forever."

 

Baz rolls his eyes. "Your point being? And it hasn't been forever, the last time was Bunce's engagement party."

 

"Yeah, that was eight months ago." He reaches out for his boyfriend, and Baz grudgingly accepts, letting Simon latch onto his arm and rest his chin on his shoulder. "And I miss dancing with you. Humor me?"

 

Baz sighs as if he doesn't want to (both Baz and Simon know he'd been looking forward to this for months) but puts his hands on Simon's waist (his waist, for God's sake, if only seventeen year old, pining Baz could see him now). "Happy now?" He asks softly as they sway to the music.

 

Simon smirks a little as his hands come to rest on Baz's shoulders, tracing the outline of his boyfriend's collarbone. "Yeah."

 


End file.
